Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger
by OrangeRose14
Summary: Bella uses Kayne West's song Stronger to try to convince Edward to change her. Reviews would be great.


**This is just something I came up with after my friends and I listened to stronger way too many times. Reviews would be great.**

Edward steered the Volvo up the long drive to the Cullen house. It was Friday night and Edward and I had opted to hang out here since Charlie was watching the game with Billy at my house. As we quickly made our way up the driveway I saw Edward shake his head and laugh.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"You'll see." As we got closer to the house I could hear Crank That coming from the house.

"What's going on?" I asked. Now that I could hear the music I understood the reason behind his snickering.

"Looks like my family is having a little dance party," As we walked up to the door I could hear Emmett's booming laugh coming from inside. To be honest I was a little frightened as I imagined what the reason behind Emmett blasting Crank That could be.

Edward opened the door and we walked into the front room. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were sitting on the couch, while Rosalie leaned up against the wall shooting her husband a pompous look. Alice and Emmett stood in front of the couch dancing. When Alice danced she was light on her feet. Her dancing was a little out of place considering the song. Emmett's dance however was more fitting to the song. Edward took my hand we sat on the armrest of the couch to watch.

"You catch me at your local party, yes I crank it every day," Emmett sang as if we hadn't walked in.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Edward. "And if it does, I'm so mad at you for not letting me see this before." He smiled his crooked smile.

"It happens once in a blue moon," he replied.

"Who'd have thought vampires have dance parties," I said. I was very perplexed and amused by this concept. A family of vampires who have been living for over a hundred years (give or take a few depending on the person) dancing to Soulja Boy. This could possibly be one of the best moments of my life.

Emmett changed the song then and as I listened to the first lyrics of Stronger, I had an idea. Harder, better, faster, stronger. Like a vampire. This is what I would be once Edward made me a vampire. And although he hated the idea of what he thought would be taking away my soul, it had to happen soon.

I stood up and despite my clumsiness and awful dancing abilities, I joined Emmett and danced. It wasn't exactly dancing actually, but it was the closest I could get without tripping over my feet and falling. Emmett laughed and Edward raised an eyebrow at me clearly perplexed by what I was doing. I began to sing along with the song.

"Now that that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now cause I can't wait much longer," My rapping skills were clearly lacking, not that that's not what everyone was expecting and I watched as a look of realization crossed Edward's face. He glared at me as I continued because what I was doing had nothing to do with the song and he knew it. He knew that I wanted to be a vampire much sooner than he would allow.

"Where did you even learn the words to this song?" He asked mocking me. I could hear the acid in his voice.

"I know I got to be right now cause I can't get much wronger. Man I've been waitin' all night now, that's how long I've been on you."

I stopped once the first verse started. I didn't know the words so I continued my poor dancing. Carlisle chuckled and Esme stifled a laugh as they realized what was going on and Edward scowled at them. Rosalie was the only one besides Edward who didn't find this remotely funny. She glared icily at Emmett for laughing so hard. Emmett made a decent effort to stop when he saw Rosalie's face, and then started again when I got in Edward's face to sing "haters."

When the song ended I tried to reclaim my spot in Edward's lap but he turned away.

"Oh, come on Edward don't be mad," I pouted. "You know it was funny." He glared at me.

"Please explain to me why I would ever think that was funny Bella." I sighed.

"You're right. It wasn't funny at all grandpa," I teased. Alice snorted and Edward growled at her. "I'm sorry Edward," I said. And I meant it even though I did think he was overreacting. "If it'll make you feel better I'll only listen to music that can't be applied to vampires." He glared at me.

I walked into my room and found Edward sitting in the chair in the corner of my room still angry. He barely talked to me on the way home and I was beginning to feel bad. I climbed into my bed and waited for him to join me. He lay on top of the covers and wrapped his stone arms around me.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, pleading.

"Yes. I forgive you," he said but the tone of his voice implied that he hadn't entirely.

"I really am sorry. I know how that bothers you."

"Bella, I forgive you. Sleep now." And he began to hum me my lullaby. I snuggled closer to him and whispered,

"Harder, better, faster stronger."


End file.
